a saiyans turn to stand
by dx32
Summary: What if bardock was able to get to king vegeta in time to warn him of the threat of frieza and bardock belived him so the saiyons fought back
1. Default Chapter

What if frieza never destroyed the planet vegeta and they take over frieza's empire.  
  
I don't own dragon ball z  
The saiyans turn to stand  
  
"Frieza you liar." Bardock says "you will not get away with this, you think king vegeta will let this happen?!"  
  
frieza chuckles, "you think little monkeys like you can stop me from destroying you, you pitiful race of little unevolved wastes of life, like id let you or any one else take me over." Frieza remarks, then he laughs.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face you pitiful slime ball traitor." King vegeta walks in through the door behind frieza.  
  
"Ha you think two lousy saiyans can take on the almighty frieza?" frieza said with confidence  
  
" no but a full planet full of saiyans can." Said king vegeta as all of the planets inhabitance came through that door and hit frieza.  
  
After the big fight frieza was destroyed and blasted into oblivion  
  
"Bardock." King vegeta exclaimed "you saved my sun and my people, you are a great hero to the saiyan race you shall be rewarded handsomely with your own planet and you will be my supreme advisor, you shall be paid millions on top of millions of slaves and castles plus your family shall be living in the top most luxury only toped by my own, you shall be known for centuries to come and you shall be allowed to live with any other maid you chose." (Which was rare because the saiyans law specifically states once the king designates you a mate than you are stuck with that mate for all eternity until death do you part.) So this was top honor because only the king was aloud to have another mate especially one that you chose for only the king chose.  
  
"Tha Tha thank you king vegeta I will always be in your loyal servant." Bardock stated  
  
"lord Bardock you are in no position of honor to bow to me only to shake hands and snap tails together forever." This was the beginning of the great friend ship between Bardock and king vegeta  
  
ten years later bardock owned almost as many planets as king vegeta, kakarot and vegeta were great friends and sparing partners. Raditz died on the planet of vegelton (he was trying to take it over for himself by himself and he failed) kakarot had two sisters and no other brothers he was the most respected in his family aside from his father, and he was a saiyan dream model he went to a privet school for the gifted which he could skip any time he wanted and he never got sent to earth for they never needed it because frieza was the only one who wanted to go that far into the galaxy, but they did hear of the dragon balls on planet namek which never got destroyed for the namekians allied with the saiyans so they could go and wish for whatever they wanted when they wanted and the namekians were insured safety from all reaches of the solar system  
  
I'll have chapter two in a couple weeks, but between then and now please review 


	2. what to do with kakarot

Chapter two of my story. So vegeta and kakarot are good friends and they are on the planet vegeta and bardock and king vegeta are also good friends. I don't own dragon ball z or any of its characters .................................... "Kakaorot" vegeta said at age of fifteen "you could have that Tania chick if you just go over and ask you know she can't deny you. Emphasis on cant."  
  
"Ya but I always dreamed of having a black haired girl, long slim legs, can cook like a beast.( not really like a beast just an expression.) And she is better to spar with than any other girl on her planet.  
  
"don't get your hopes up kakarot, she is the best your ganna get. Plus if you don't go after her I will. Kay, so what's it ganna be? Huh, oh well your on your own on this one I don't care if you never get the best woman on the planet. Man I wish you'd just get over your dream land fantasies there never ganna come true"  
  
"Ite see ya later kay." kakarot Said  
  
"See ya you little worthless waste of life" vegeta's way of saying see you later man.  
  
"What do you mean king vegeta? I thought with freeza out of the way we were ganna be a peaceful planet and never do any wrong doing besides my son is in school he cant just skip for 3 years long, you know I expect him to create the next fast space traveler, and there no reason for that. I mean come on is there?"  
  
"Bardock I know that you want your kid to be a scientist but he is the only one with enough loyalty to do this aside from you and me. Besides three years won't be long, plus you just can't pass up an opportunity that could make you so rich you would probably out pass me and all my servants. Could you old friend?"  
  
" I guess not but still could it be one of my pitiful daughters in stead." Bardock asked in a last attempt to save his son from real danger.  
  
"no it has to be your son,"  
  
bardock goes to kakarots school and grabed him by the arm , just like he always does when something serious is going on, so kakarot couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him and his father.  
  
"Hey dad what's up?" asked kakarot. "You'll see soon enough" said bardock  
  
.................................... what could they be doing with bardock's only son, find out in the next chapter. But review me before then okay. ^_^  
  
by the way im sorry its so short 


	3. sayians still cry

"Kakarot this is the place where we send all the baby saiyans to other planets, you were here once. Although you problem don't remember, and because I saved the planet your course got changed right back to here. I don't know what I would have done if you left. But im sure you'll be glad to here that you are on a great mission, assigned by king vegeta and it's for only a man with great loyalty and none other, I would have gone but I have to help the king with all his problems and what not." Bardock barley got out with out screaming.  
  
"Dad where am I going and why?" kakarot said  
  
"You are going to a planet called Eaarthea (couldn't pronounce earth) and your assignment is to find a man of the name of Dr. Gero. For he has made a lot of powerful androids and were ganna make sure he pledges alliance with all the saiyans for if he is able to get them here with out an alliance we could be in trouble. even though the androids are no match for the saiyans we could still be in trouble."  
  
"So why can't anyone do this. I mean I still have school. I can't just leave."  
  
"the answer to your question is that if the Dr. refuses then you must destroy the planet and take all those who swear alliance with the saiyans to this planet and also take the androids which is the reason, with the androids and the humans technology they could destroy all of the things which we have worked so hard for. And if they are lead by one of our own then we would be in trouble." Bardock said with a tear in his hazel eyes.  
  
Kakarot could barley believe his eyes, he had never seen his father cry before nor did he ever think he would.  
  
This made kakarot think  
  
"Dad I thought that if a saiyan destroyed a planet then he would be exiled from the planet for life." Then it hit him if this Dr. rejected then he would never be able to come back because the namekian alliance document said that 'if one is to kill another, another planet or race, he is a threat thus he can not reside on the planets of Vegeta and namek.'  
  
"Damn that document" kakarot said  
  
"Son the planet need's you to do this. I know that it will be hard for you to do if you have to blow up the planet but there is no other, who can do it." Then he stuttered "I love you."  
  
And with that kakarot left to the space probe which was especially made for him.  
  
Bye dad, kakarot thought as the probe left into the launching area.  
  
Three days later he landed on the planet earth  
  
"Well time to find this gero dude and what not." Then he thought I just hope he pledges alliance with us.  
  
....................................  
  
Sorry about the wait my computer got that forsaken virus and I couldn't use it for awhile  
  
but please review bye oh loyal fans 


	4. the red what

Hello all you adoring fans how's it going here is chapter number four I hope all you all like it and please please please please please please review and tell me how it is okay .........................................................................................................  
  
Kakarot climbed out of the capsule and put his feet on the earth.  
  
(Wow, he thought, its a lot like planet vegeta)  
  
"you." Kakarot said to a farmer looking at the man with a tail that came out of a huge crater out of the ground  
  
"y..ay..ya" the farmer said  
  
"Where can I find dr. gero?" kakarot said  
  
"who." The farmer said.  
  
"Dr. Gero" kakarot asked confused, how is it that his name could be known well enough to be known light-years a way but not on his own planet?  
  
"Never hearda him I reckon" gaining his old farmer accent back after the huge surprise of and alien landing  
  
"what do you mean, I cant believe this, im already frustrated and its only been 5 minutes since ive been on this planet" kakarot said angrily."  
  
Kakarot flew away from the farmer trying not to blow him up for his incompetence.  
  
"Boy I recon I could make millions if I had a fancy smachiy tape recorder."  
  
"My god, a cant believe that little incompetent low life, how can someone be that stupid to not know someone universe renowned when they live on the same planet?" kakarot mumbled to himself.  
  
Kakarot was so angry with that farmer that he didn't realize there was a huge plane following him.  
  
"Sir we have vision, confirm our next orders, over."  
  
"What do you see captain?"  
  
"An unidentified flying human with a tail"  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Take him down"  
  
"Yes sir" The jet plane fired a round of bullets before kakarot even knew what was going on "You baka, don't fire at me, im a saiyan." Kakarot said expecting a immediate apology. "Don't make me take you down." Kakarot said, but it was too late he already was preparing a blast "Destruction ray" kakarot yelled as a beam of red hit the plane kakarot looked over to watch them fly away as he taunted them but to his surprise they didn't fly away, in fact they started falling, then to an even bigger surprise he saw a big what looked like a blanket come out of a bag and slow there fall. Why don't they just fly away? kakarot thought to himself? "Huh, what a bore these humans are" Kakarot caressed his tail where a bullet grazed him. He flew onward toward the mountains. His speed increased as he flew. "grr. I hate these humans, that one hit my tail." Kakarot grew red in the face, as he noticed how quiet it had become and then he saw a building blow up. "Ha ha ha, run you pitiful weaklings, run like the vermin's you are." Kakarot changed direction to the explosion, when he got there he landed behind five men in uniform. "Who are you?" Kakarot asked "and why did you blow up that building?" "Who do you think you are?" one of the men asked Another asked "cant you tell were from the red ribbon army" "Ya" another commented Then the one who appeared to be in authority asked "are you looking for trouble." "What off it?" kakarot asked "Fine then we'll take you out." The leader said "General, is there a problem?" A robot asked "This trouble maker is questioning our authority kernel." "Let me handle this one boss, I don't like the way he looks." "go ahead Lieutenant." The commanding officer said while saluting" "thank you sir" then he said "your mine now" as he looked over a kakarot. Then he pulled out a nine millimeter and unleashed a flurry of bullets at kakarot. To everyone's surprise he dodged them all. "bu.buubu but how, that's impossible" Then the newly infuriated kakarot walked up to the Lieutenant and hit him in the stomach. The Lieutenant's face bulged out as the fist went in, he unleashed a cry of pain. Then kakarot pulled his fist out of the man's gut and uppercut his face. The Lieutenant flew into the next floor and lay limp. "your mine." The robot said "ha ha ha," kakarot mocked then stated"this should be fun." As he let an evil grim escape ............................................................................................................ I know it's a little cheesey but how do you like it please review (oh and to all you loyal fans im sorry bout not updating in a while, we got a new comp. so its been hectic) 


End file.
